<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bestfriendzoned would be a pretty funny title by Little Giant (Destini)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253349">bestfriendzoned would be a pretty funny title</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destini/pseuds/Little%20Giant'>Little Giant (Destini)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Beach Volleyball, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, High School, HoshiHinaWeek 2020, M/M, Minor: Hirugami Sachirou, Roommates, Summer Camp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destini/pseuds/Little%20Giant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 #HoshiHinaWeek: [ <s>Domestic</s> / <b>Beach</b>]</p><p>"This is your bed," he points. "And that one's mine," he points again, at the bed near the window. "If you want to switch, you're gonna have to fight me for it."</p><p>"Fight you?" Hinata blinks, incredulously.</p><p>Hoshiumi pauses, then backs away, cheeks pinking. "No! No! Not <i>physically</i>, I mean. I meant..." He frowns, glaring at him. "Unless you <i>want</i> to fight me for it?" He looks him up and down for a moment, assessing. "Bet I could take you."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Hoshiumi Kourai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Destini's Favorites/Recommendations</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1: 10 seconds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Your roommate is already inside. Go ahead and introduce yourself and get settled in. We'll have a meeting in about three hours."</p><p>"Thank you so much!"</p><p>"No problem, Hinata-san. See you in three."</p><p>The guide, Luiz Thomas, gives him another one of his signature half-winks, laughing at another joke he's forgotten to explain throughout this tour of his temporary new home as he closes the door. Hinata chuckles and turns to see his new roommate is across the room, legs out of the open window and short, long white hair ruffling in the breeze like feathers.</p><p><em>He's like a bird</em>, Hinata thinks, happily.</p><p>"Hello! Hoshiumi-san, right?"</p><p>He turns, blinking wide, green eyes at him that make Hinata gape. <em>He's really like a bird!</em></p><p>"Yes, that's me. One second!"</p><p>He's louder than he looks and probably his age, swinging himself back inside and marching proudly to stand in front of him. Then, Hoshiumi furrows his eyebrows, looking him up and down nearly forehead-to-forehead. "How tall are you?"</p><p>"H-huh? Um-"</p><p>"I think I'm actually taller than you," he marvels, dashing around him like he's some animal to inspect. "Oh, your bag. Heavy, right? I'll help!"</p><p>"Thanks?"</p><p>Hinata laughs again, a bit overwhelmed from his overzealous roommate. He’d read online that most people stressed silence and peace (his biggest worry) but it seems like there will be no issues in this room. Hoshiumi pries the bag off his shoulders, a quiet "oof" escaping him, before settling it down near the empty bed near the door.</p><p>"This is your bed," he points. "And that one's mine," he points again, at the bed near the window. "If you want to switch, you're gonna have to fight me for it."</p><p>"Fight you?" Hinata blinks, incredulously.</p><p>Hoshiumi pauses, then backs away, cheeks pinking. "No! No! Not <em>physically, </em>I mean. I meant..." He frowns, glaring at him. "Unless you <em>want</em> to fight me for it?" He looks him up and down for a moment, assessing. "Bet I could take you."</p><p>Hinata covers his face to hide his grin. Oh, <em>jeez.</em> Hoshiumi is ridiculous and jumps to conclusions and is loud and maybe a little obnoxious. But God, he really likes him already. A lot.</p><p>His mom always said he was quick with his emotions. But having a crush in 10 seconds might just be his record.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2: 2 Hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hoshiumi takes it as a challenge, Hinata (uselessly, as always) takes it as fate.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata hopes, uselessly, by morning that his crush on Hoshiumi Kourai (very cute name, very handsome face) will have disappeared. He's in a new place, it's expected for his emotions to jumble.</p><p>So, when he blinks his eyes open to the unfamiliar ceiling, he's feeling hopeful enough to smile and turn on his side to look at Hoshiumi. His roommate is still asleep, hair wisps ruffling from the winds of the fan he keeps on his dresser, and drooling. By all means, it's probably his most unattractive state.</p><p>And yet—</p><p>Hinata blushes and looks away. Dammit.</p><p>Even the ceilings in Brazil are different. In the pit of his stomach, he wonders if he’s wasting his time here. Having to move to the other side of Japan, leaving Karasuno behind before they’d even tried for Nationals, was one thing. But now, he’s spending his summer in his private school’s required work-stay program instead of only practicing. With a sigh, he waits for the alarm to go off in twenty minutes.</p><p>He ends up waking Hoshiumi up so he's not late to their first day of official work as farm hands. All seven of them stand outside, dressed in old clothes to be ruined, water bottles in hand. Luiz grins, somehow more at ease in short overalls than the expensive sweats of yesterday, and asks for two volunteers to work more demanding physical labor between some gardening and an elderly couple's cows. Both Hoshiumi and Hinata raise their arms at the same time.</p><p>Hoshiumi takes it as a challenge, Hinata (uselessly, as always) takes it as fate.</p><p>"Hoshiumi-san, you're really fit. Do you lift weights a lot?" he asks, after two hours of staring. He’s caked in sweat, plenty of it getting in his eyes, but he can’t help but raise his voice for just a moment of Hoshiumi’s attention. Him and that annoyingly cute matching set of blue-and-white sportswear.</p><p>"Yup. I have to be in the best condition possible."</p><p>Hinata forgets to ask why, then decides it's a silly question on account of Hoshiumi loving to win everything in existence. But so does he.</p><p>He wants to beat him. He also wants to kiss him. He wants to beat him at kissing, probably. They'd have to be alone for that.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>"Yeah?" Hoshiumi asks, dirt on his cheek and weeds in hand, sweaty, way too hot despite.</p><p>"Do you want to go somewhere this weekend?"</p><p>"I wanted to learn beach volleyball," he says automatically. "We can go together. If you like."</p><p>Part of him short circuits at the mention of volleyball, but he figures there’s a time and a place for everything. So, naturally, he says the first wishful thinking thing that comes to mind.</p><p>"Yeah. Okay. It's a date."</p><p>"Oh, the date is this weekend. I just said that," Hoshiumi says, confused.</p><p>God. Hinata wants to skip to the part where Hoshiumi likes him back, so the next time this urge of wanting to kiss him pops up, he can do it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3: 3 Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hoshiumi leans as close to him as he can buried in sand, smacking his forehead to Hinata's chest. "I like you a lot!"</p>
<p>Hinata doesn't say it back because he's afraid he'll confess right then.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata finds one big advantage of having a crush on his roommate. One, he doesn't have to worry about being late meeting him because they go together. Two, he can help him choose an outfit. Three, Hoshiumi is so proud of his figure that he literally encourages him to look when he's dressing.</p>
<p>That's three things, not one, but it's hard to stop counting the great things about Hoshiumi. His touch when he compared biceps still lingers on Hinata.</p>
<p>"We're here!" he cheers, slowing down the bike that Hinata sits on the back of because Hoshiumi loves showing off. He's sweaty and exhausted, probably not a good idea when they haven't even started volleyball.</p>
<p>"Hoshiumi-san. How about you sit down and sign us in, and I'll lock up the bike?"</p>
<p>"Hm? All right."</p>
<p>He slides off and Hinata follows, taking the handles in his palms. Hoshiumi taps his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Hinata-san."</p>
<p>Hinata forgets to say something back by the time Hoshiumi walks off. Ahhh he's got it bad.</p>
<p>He returns the bike but stalls to cool off before he finds him sitting in sand, watching other people toss balls to each other.</p>
<p>"Hoshiumi-san, how does this work?"</p>
<p>"Ah, I signed us up for the normal league. People who are good, but not with a lot of competitive experience. Since we're both kinda new."</p>
<p>Hinata grins, blood pumping at the very idea of a challenge. "Is it too late to change to advanced?"</p>
<p>"Huh? Wow," he laughs, "You're bold!"</p>
<p>"I mean, I um... used to play volleyball. Have you?"</p>
<p>Hoshiumi's eyes sparkle. "Really? Yeah, of course, I’m really good too! You should've said something!"</p>
<p>It’s hard to contain his excitement at his new crush being good at volleyball, but Hoshiumi beats him to it. His legs kick out of the sand and he apologizes before running off to change their league.</p>
<p>Hinata laughs when Hoshiumi returns, helping him bury himself in sand again. "Were you the ace?"</p>
<p>Hoshiumi beams. "I <em>am</em> the ace."</p>
<p>"Yeah. I figured."</p>
<p>Hoshiumi leans as close to him as he can buried in sand, smacking his forehead to Hinata's chest. "I like you a lot!"</p>
<p>Hinata doesn't say it back because he's afraid he'll confess right then.</p>
<p>It's only day 3.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata Shouyou is a funny guy. He's friendly, helpful, and plenty strong. But more than that, not once has he underestimated him or asked him meaningless questions. Hoshiumi wondered if it was because he's short like him.</p>
<p>Now, Hoshiumi knows it's because of volleyball.</p>
<p>
  <em>"You should've said something!"</em>
</p>
<p>Hinata was being humble. He's great at volleyball – not as amazing as him, but damn sure could get there. Hoshiumi misses cleanly bumping the ball hurled towards him because he's in awe at Hinata midway through his approach.</p>
<p>Okay. So he wants a first tempo. Hoshiumi tosses it quicker than he would normally, and still, it's too late. Hinata falls to the sand, and the ball falls after.</p>
<p>They lock gazes before both cracking a smile. Okay. Faster.</p>
<p>The two people across the net are merciless adults. They don't mind the sand or wind at all, and it's a lot of brainpower to mimic them and adjust to the new battlefield. Having to be everywhere on the court is something Hoshiumi knew would happen ahead of time, but he had no idea how Hinata would react. He struggles to receive, but he’s shockingly fast. Maybe even faster than him.</p>
<p>They will manage. Hoshiumi'll be the ace, the libero, the blocker – he'll be anything necessary to win.</p>
<p>Including the setter. He tosses the ball again, faster. It feels too fast, there's no one there but Hinata's hand reaches for the spike.</p>
<p>He falls into the sand again, but the ball falls on the other side of the net. It's only one point, in a pretty pathetic game of 1 - 15, but they both cheer anyway.</p>
<p>"Hinata-san! You're amazing!" he laughs, rushing over to pull him off his back.</p>
<p>"I can't believe you tossed that!" Hinata laughs and coughs back, cheeks flushed, gripping onto his arm even after he's back on his feet.</p>
<p>"I can't believe you went for a minus tempo in our first game. You're...!" Hoshiumi can't find the words for how wild and wonderful and whacky Hinata is.</p>
<p>"What? What am I?" he laughs again.</p>
<p>"Let's be best friends," Hoshiumi blurts out.</p>
<p>Hinata's eyes widen and he hesitates. Was it too much? He’s embarrassed at such a sudden and selfish confession but Hinata squeezes his arm and smiles. "I'd like that. A lot."</p>
<p>"Okay,” he says relieved. “Then, we have a game to win, friend."</p>
<p>"Yes, we do."</p>
<p>They bury their legs in sand after it's done. They didn't win their first match, but Hoshiumi is on top of the world. He hates losing, so he doesn't quite understand why his face hurts from smiling.</p>
<p>He's glad Hinata hasn't stopped smiling either. He watches him take another swig of his water bottle and notes that he's glowing orange under the light of the afternoon sun.</p>
<p>"Is that your real hair color?"</p>
<p>Hinata nods. "Yeah! And how about yours?"</p>
<p>"It is. Runs in the family on my mom's side." Hoshiumi absentmindedly fiddles with the ends of his hair, wondering if he can find his usual brand of shampoo in Brazil.</p>
<p>"I love it. Your hair, I mean. And your eyes," Hinata says.</p>
<p>"Oh. Thanks." Hoshiumi catches his gaze and wonders what exactly Hinata is seeing that's so praise-worthy. He didn't even mention his figure! Something he actually works hard on and isn't born with!</p>
<p>"What about my arms?" he asks, flexing.</p>
<p>"They're um, yes, real good – real nice."</p>
<p>Hoshiumi laughs and lifts his shirt. "Bam. 6-pack. Impressive, right?" Maybe he sucks in a bit, but only a bit.</p>
<p>Hinata takes another long swig of water and Hoshiumi frowns. "What, not impressive?"</p>
<p>Hinata shakes his head and opens his mouth – water flies everywhere. He wipes at his shirt, sputtering. "No! Arg, I mean<em> yes</em>. You're – your abs are – really hot. Hot <em>outside, </em>I mean. They big good. They're, I mean, nice! Sorry!"</p>
<p>Hoshiumi laughs. Maybe Hinata is shy. "I'm sure your abs are nice too."</p>
<p>Hinata groans and flops onto his back, starting to bury himself in sand. Hoshiumi watches with interest, wondering if he should help. But just watching is fun. Looking at Hinata on or off the court is surprisingly entertaining. His face, his movement, the way he talks.</p>
<p>It occurs to him, suddenly, that Hinata is cute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata has been <em>friendzoned</em> in the strangest and quickest fashion. He’s not upset about it cause being best friends with Hoshiumi sounds like a dream. It's not his fault he's perfect, and that Hinata fell for him in 10 seconds.</p>
<p>It <em>is </em>his fault, however, when he squeezes his water bottle over his head and drenches his hair and shirt with water. Hinata wants to scream at him to stop being so sexy for literally 5 minutes.</p>
<p>"Our next match is probably up soon," he announces, drinking his water now, oblivious to the way Hinata watches his Adam's apple bob.</p>
<p>"Why do you say that?" he asks, just to get him to keep talking.</p>
<p>"Been watching. We're in a loser's bracket, one more chance to win before we're out. So almost everyone has played at least once."</p>
<p>"More chances to play."</p>
<p>Hoshiumi peeks over to him, hair wet and sticking to his forehead, and Hinata feels himself warming.</p>
<p>"Let's win the whole event."</p>
<p>Hinata grins, a little relieved he has a one-track mind. "Yeah. We can do it. Let's talk strategy."</p>
<p>They do. Hoshiumi knows more than him and Hinata participates in awe. He has a sneaking suspicion he’s from a powerhouse school, but Hinata feels strangely reluctant about asking.</p>
<p>He wouldn't want to answer questions about his volleyball career right now.</p>
<p>"Do you really think we can win?" Hoshiumi asks.</p>
<p>Hinata smoothes away a wet piece of hair trailing near Hoshiumi's eye. "I really do."</p>
<p>Hoshiumi watches his finger retreat and then stares back into his eyes. "And you meant that about wanting to be best friends?"</p>
<p>It's a heavy question between two more-or-less strangers, although Hinata feels like he's known him his whole life.</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"Then... what should I call you?"</p>
<p>"Shouyou," he blurts.</p>
<p>"Shouyou," Hoshiumi says back. "And you can call me Kourai."</p>
<p>"Kourai."</p>
<p>"Yeah," he grins.</p>
<p>"You have such a beautiful name, Kourai. I'm gonna have fun saying it."</p>
<p>Kourai laughs and stands up, tons of sand pouring out around him. "You're so weird, Shouyou. C'mon! Let's warm up again!"</p>
<p>Hinata is so taken with Hoshiumi's outstretched hand and how warm it is that he fails to notice the pink tips of his ears.</p>
<p>They win their next match, 25 - 23.</p>
<p>“Where have you been all my life, Kourai?” Hinata asks, high-fiving him for the fifth time in the last five seconds. Hoshiumi doesn't stop because he doesn't, and Hinata is laughing over it because everything devolves into a competition with him, which brings up freshly painful but overwhelming memories. It's exhilarating just being in his presence. Even when the sun is ripping into his eyes, Hinata blinks back tears because he doesn't want to stop looking.</p>
<p>"I feel like I've been waiting for you for years," Hoshiumi admits.</p>
<p><em>Soulmates</em>, thinks Hinata, heartbroken because it can't possibly be true, because Hoshiumi belongs to the whole world. Besides, there’s someone waiting for his own grand return, even if it takes years. That’s the closest thing to a soulmate he can think of.</p>
<p>"I have a friend," Hinata admits. "We're always waiting for each other. In life. In sports. The competition is to see who has the most wins in the end. Despite..."</p>
<p>Hoshiumi loses, missing his high five. Hinata smiles and just softly holds both hands.</p>
<p>"Yeah?" Hoshiumi asks.</p>
<p>"I think I'm winning right now. Thanks for today."</p>
<p>"I didn't..." Hoshiumi falters, even stutters. Hinata's fascinated. "<em>We </em>did this today. Together. And it's not over either. Thanks for telling me, Shouyou. I'm going to-" Hoshiumi grips his hand back and stands up taller. "-help you win!"</p>
<p>Hoshiumi, who belongs to the world, is so honest and straightforward and confident that Hinata forgets he shouldn't be peering into his eyes and making it so obvious he wants to kiss him. He can't handle the awkwardness of a rejection.</p>
<p>He releases his hands and grins. "Thank you. And what should I do for you, Kourai?"</p>
<p>Hoshiumi pauses to consider, but only for a moment. "Continue being my friend."</p>
<p>He hates that answer because just being friends sounds tragic. "Yeah. But how does that help you with anything?"</p>
<p>Hoshiumi laughs, an eyebrow cocking as if it's a silly question and the answer is so obvious. "Because you make me happy too! That's good enough for me!"</p>
<p>Hinata's heart pops and dies instantly, which is why it doesn't hurt when the volleyball hits him in the back of his head a moment later.</p>
<p>"I can still play!" is the first thing that comes out of Hinata's mouth after he's surrounded by apologizing (he thinks, they're speaking Portuguese and speaking it fast) volleyball players and one panicked Hoshiumi.</p>
<p>"How many fingers am I holding up?" Hoshiumi asks.</p>
<p>"Five," he sighs.</p>
<p>Hoshiumi's hands find his cheeks, and Hinata curses himself for ever thinking he’ll be kissed. But they wrap around him next, arms slow and then sure.</p>
<p>"I'm okay," Hinata murmurs, wrapping his arms around his back and feeling strangely sentimental.</p>
<p>"You're not," Hoshiumi sighs.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"It wasn't five fingers. But it's okay, we're going to rest for a while."</p>
<p>Hinata gnaws his lip. "I'm sorry, Kourai."</p>
<p>"It's not your fault. We'll beat them next time."</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p>He swallows a second apology and basks in the soothing warmth of Hoshiumi, ironically shading him from the sun. A confusing mix of emotions.</p>
<p>He listens to Hoshiumi say something in Portuguese to the onlookers, whose shadows disperse except for one that hands him a fresh, chilled water bottle.</p>
<p>Hinata smiles, cooling his hand on it but refusing to part just yet from Hoshiumi, who really does feel like his best friend.</p>
<p>Maybe it's not pretend.</p>
<p>Hinata sits in his room's window on the second floor, the same one where he first met Hoshiumi. He dangles his legs, sipping on ice water, wondering what Hoshiumi was thinking of right before Hinata came into his life with his awkward smile and heavy bag.</p>
<p>He'd been easily drawn away, accepting him with a thousand questions and a discerning, but friendly eye. He must've been trying to figure him out, or maybe he was just saying the first thing that came to mind, disregarding the concept of a first impression. He must've been so unaware, by just existing, how <em>much</em> Hinata liked him. All of him.</p>
<p>And yet he still doesn't really know anything about him, does he?</p>
<p>He peeks over his shoulder to Hoshiumi on his bed, far too close to the window (and him) for Hinata to forget about. He has large headphones on, intensely studying an accompanying Portuguese textbook, the timer on his phone ticking down the seconds.</p>
<p>Studious. Smart. Self-aware of his own ignorance. Striving.</p>
<p>Hoshiumi catches him staring this time - as he stares often - and Hinata can't move fast enough to pretend otherwise. Hinata gives a lopsided smile and Hoshiumi nods, returning to his book.</p>
<p>If it weren't for him, Hoshiumi would still be on the beach, playing the sport he so clearly loves with his whole heart. He wishes he'd be angry about it or something so Hinata could feel less guilty. It's not even like he hasn't seen Hoshiumi mad in their short time together. He's cursed at the sky for bad weather, at the cows for their disobedience, at grass for as little as making him itch.</p>
<p>But never at him.</p>
<p>When the timer finally goes off, Hoshiumi groans and stretches his limbs.</p>
<p>"How are you feeling, Shouyou?"</p>
<p>Because Hinata has gained some self-control and reflection in his hours of silence, he doesn't say, <em>"Like I wanna kiss your face off.</em>" He still thinks it, though.</p>
<p>"Much better. But Kourai... why didn't you stay at the beach?"</p>
<p>"I didn't want to anymore."</p>
<p>Oh. Of course. Hinata chuckles.</p>
<p>Of<em> course</em> there isn't a grand gesture or reason behind what Hoshiumi does. He didn't do this out of obligation, taking care of him. He didn't think about the pros and cons of getting in more beach volleyball practice.</p>
<p>Hinata doesn't feel guilty anymore. This is simply what Hoshiumi Kourai wanted to do.</p>
<p>"Why are you laughing?" he says, scrunching his nose.</p>
<p>"I'm happy."</p>
<p>"Oh." And Hoshiumi smiles at that. "Okay."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 4: 4 Weeks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hoshiumi doesn’t even want to know, he’s still bitter. It’s in this refusal to ask that even remembers why he called. “I met someone here.”</p><p>“Congratulations.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata is an enigma in Hoshiumi’s life – someone that became important to him at a speed that should terrify if he didn’t trust him. A happy accident. He’s an unlucky guy, so he likes to think of this as a slip-up from fate herself. A grand event to make up for everything else.</p><p>But his new best friend is still a mystery. He seems so happy around him with a rivaling hunger for volleyball, but there’s an inexplicable sadness that surrounds him wherever he goes. He’s not great with words, so maybe he should just ask outright. Would that be nice of him?</p><p>He doesn’t know. Instead, he calls his other best friend on the not-so-great free Wi-Fi they’ve been granted, forgoing a video call just to push it through.</p><p>“Kourai-kun? How is your camp thing?”</p><p>“It’s not a camp,” he quickly corrects. “And you should’ve come with me.”</p><p>“I specifically went somewhere you weren’t,” he laughs, a faceless avatar mocking him.</p><p>Hoshiumi pouts. “Why would you do that?”</p><p>“Because I know you would’ve dragged me to the beach to play volleyball.”</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“Don’t even pretend that’s not the reason you chose Brazil. I also chose somewhere that’d make me happy.”</p><p>Hoshiumi doesn’t even want to know, he’s still bitter. It’s in this refusal to ask that even remembers why he called. “I met someone here.”</p><p>“Congratulations.”</p><p>“Not like that,” he huffs. “I mean, I made a best friend. He plays volleyball. But we get along well, it’s like destiny.”</p><p>“Er, yes, congratulations.”</p><p>Hirugami says it less sarcastically this time, and it bewilders Hoshiumi. Is it truly worthy of a congratulation? He supposes it’s all fantastic news. Hesitantly, he continues.</p><p>“Um… I have a favor to ask.”</p><p>“You want me to look up his volleyball team? Why not just ask him?”</p><p>He feels his ears go hot. “I am! I just, he doesn’t… I’m curious. He’s gone for most of today and I really wanna know <em>now</em>.”</p><p>Well, not most of the day, but it sure feels like it. Hirugami sighs, his voice a bit distorted when he says, “Yeah, yeah. Tell me his name.”</p><p>“Hinata Shouyou. Thank you, Sachirou!” He’s smiling, a little proud for a reason he doesn’t know why. Hirugami’s sure to find something amazing about him.</p><p>“Yeah. Gimme a few. How’s the food there?”</p><p>Hoshiumi makes a face that Hirugami can’t see as he clicks the phone to speaker and makes his way around the room, cleaning up his belongings. The food in Brazil isn’t bad, he just wasn’t expecting how different it was, and he explains every single detail he can remember.</p><p>“Okay. Kourai, I found some stuff.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>He scrambles back to his phone, jumping on his bed and blinking over at Hinata’s empty one as if afraid he snuck there.</p><p>“So… he used to be in Miyagi Prefecture. He was on a team called Karasuno.”</p><p>Hoshiumi lights up. “He’s on Karasuno?! That’s the team the Little Giant was on!”</p><p>“Yeah, hold on,” Hirugami sighs. “Was. Past tense. He moved not too long ago. To Hyogo. His picture’s not even up yet at his new school or down at his old one.”</p><p>“Oh…”</p><p>Hinata moved right before the qualifiers? And from a setter who did minus tempo sets with him? That must feel awful. And Hyogo’s on the other side of Japan, that’s…</p><p>Hoshiumi deflates, thinking of their previous conversations.</p><p>
  <em>“I um... used to play volleyball.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Were you the ace?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Let’s talk strategy.”</em>
</p><p>“Hoshiumi?”</p><p>“Yeah. I’m here.”</p><p>“Hope that answers some of your questions. I have to go, just got a message. The turtles are hatching.”</p><p>“<em>Huh</em>?”</p><p>“Can’t talk. Turtles. See you!”</p><p>Hoshiumi glares at his phone as the screen glows from the ended call. And then, he laughs. Hirugami sounds like he’s having fun. Good for him, making the most of this opportunity. He should do the same.</p><p>It’s the longest they’ve been apart since first meeting, that day when Hinata entered their room with a radiance that made Hoshiumi want to figure out his deal immediately. A boy his age, who smiled like he was happy enough being alive, who smelled of peach cream and vanilla soap.</p><p>When he hears a knock, he trips on his side from where he sat on the window ceil and thanks the stars he fell inside instead of out.</p><p>“Coming!” he yells, already throwing the door open. Hinata looks startled before shooting him a toothy grin.</p><p>“Kourai-kun! I’m glad you’re still here, thought I missed you!”</p><p>“No. No, I…” Hoshiumi throws his arms around him, squeezing him quickly before pulling back. He feels silly now about the whole affair, all the worrying and curiosity. It doesn’t really matter where Hinata is or isn’t going to school – he’s just Hinata. “I waited for you. I didn’t want to miss you, either.”</p><p>“Oh. Thanks,” Hinata squeaks. His skin is hot under him. Hoshiumi hopes he wasn’t out in the sun that long, especially since they drew blood at his doctor’s appointment.</p><p>“Are you all right?” he asks, placing his forehead to his to check his temperature. Hinata squeezes his eyes shut and shivers, and that only worries him more, even though he still smells delightfully of that vanilla soap he’s come to adore. “Shouyou?”</p><p>He blinks his eyes open and grimaces. “I’m sorry. I’m fine.”</p><p>“But you’re hot and shivering. What did the doctor say?”</p><p>“She said I’m fine, it’s just—”</p><p>“Should you lay down? We can share my bed.”</p><p>“<em>Stop</em>!”</p><p>Hoshiumi nearly jumps back and Hinata gasps. If he didn’t have a fever before, he must have one now with that red face. “Oh. Oh, Kourai, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say it like that.”</p><p>“You’re angry at me,” he says, stunned. “What did I do wrong? I’m… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.”</p><p>Hinata groans, palms covering his eyes. “No, no, it’s not you. It’s me.”</p><p>He doesn’t know what he means, but he doesn’t want to ruin whatever this is. Hoshiumi can’t lose Hinata, not now, not ever.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>He grins, despite himself, and moves down Hinata’s hands. “Hey, Shouyou. I know I haven’t known you that long, but… I really like you, right?”</p><p>Hinata glances away, hands awkwardly moving to hold him back. Hoshiumi’s spirit soars. “R-right.”</p><p>“And I have some stuff I wanna ask you about volleyball.” Hinata freezes up, but Hoshiumi just squeezes his palms. “It doesn’t have to be now. It can be at any point in these four weeks cause it’s not as important to me as us getting to know each other better. Well, sort of. Volleyball’s pretty great.”</p><p>Hinata squeezes him back and meets his eyes again, tension melting out of him and that bright smile – more life in it than life itself – lighting up his face and probably the room. “I’d like that.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p><em>Soulmates</em>, thinks Hoshiumi, delighted because it has to be true, because he’s unlucky and yet met Hinata on a whim, blessed accidentally by fate herself.</p><p>Hoshiumi should probably let him go now, but Hinata doesn’t seem to mind. The realization that he, selfishly, doesn’t even <em>want </em>to let him go settles over him in a serene calm. Ah, darn.</p><p>He asked Hinata to continue being just his friend, but he promised nothing about himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/OfLittleGiants/status/1301201598610395137?s=20">Twitter post of this fic!</a>
</p><p>And they were soulmates... oh my god they were soulmates... Increasingly long chapters because I kept getting more and more invested. Oh yeah.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>